


One Pound(age)

by orphan_account



Category: AOMG, Show Me the Money (Korea TV), YG Entertainment | YG Family
Genre: All the time, Barebacking, Canon Compliant, Every pairing is an au of its own unless specified., Extreme poundage, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Nipple Play, Porn with Feelings, Sexual Fantasy, Temperature Play, Unhealthy Relationships, Update tags and characters and pairings as I go, sometimes, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-10 05:57:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10430649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Somewhere between leaving smtm and the final preps for his 2017 solo debut, Jaewon takes and takes and takes some more.Oneshot series of YG family, Smtm ensemble and others, fucking Jaewon up.





	1. Eat

**Author's Note:**

> Because I can't wait to see his pretty little face again.

 

The thing about Haeseol is that, objectively speaking, he's not what most would consider conventionally attractive. His eyes fall way too deep in their sockets and his jaw is a little weird. Then there's the fucking braces. Blinged out and everything but still so... Haeseol is not what most people might consider attractive, period.

  
But see, none of those people have ever been pinned into a corner like this. With both of Haeseol's arms caging Jaewon place, warm blueberry x minty breath fluttering over too heated skin, prickling with intense need.

This close, Haeseol smells like a million bucks and underneath all of that, underneath the scent of that expensive glow up, he smells like someone Jaewon can rut wildly against for _hours_. _Days_ , on the regular, if Haeseol will let him.  
Haeseol smells like someone he can lick up and down, inside and out. Someone he'd like to feel punching through inside him, hard, raw and reckless.  
And by the way Hanseol is steady breathing down his neck, wanting to touch but not moving to do so, Jaewon thinks this could definitely be worked into both of their scedules with relative ease.

Jaewon likes to think that he's grown some. Round about this time last year, he would've been quietly bitching about how people don't respect him enough as a rapper. Because lets face it, nobody does. Sometimes Jaewon doubts his company even remembers he's here for the hiphop, not just to feature is everyone else's music videos. But it's cool, he's grown some. 

Over the past year he's had some time to reflect on his life. The opportunities he's been given, the battles he's fought even when no one expected him to actually draw his sword, let alone win. The highs, the arctic lows and the sluggishly depressing middleground. He's had nothing but time to think and Jaewon has reached a couple of conclusions.

First and foremost, given the sheer abundance of descriptive words there are or will ever be. Wrap each one in a box to hand out like gifts, with no limit to the number or diversity anyone can receive at any given time. His will always be a Himalayas of neat little boxes with a perfectly tied bow on top and just one word inside: Beautiful.

Round about this time last year, such a conclusion would have driven him mad, the sullen and brooding kind. If you were to tell him, this time last year, that he was a beautiful man, Jaewon would've promptly herded himself into a little corner to sulk, but not without smiling wanly and saying thank you first. Because that's the person he's always been. Polite, agreeable and kind even when people shit all over his shoes.

He's done fighting. He's done wishing that the world would just kindly ignore his face for a minute long enough to pay attention to what he has to say. It's a lost cause. His faith in humanity has completely depleted at this point and it's okay. Really. It is what it is.

Jaewon is fucking beautiful and people only see that when he steps into a room. He's fucking beautiful and even though people don't ever really pay attention to what he has to say, they still sit up and take notice. It is what it is and that's okay.

Which leads straight to the second conclusion: Jaewon has grown some.

Round about this time last year, he would've been worrying himself sick because all the people that matter where his career are concerned are more interested in talking about how his looks make _them_ feel, than giving him constructive feedback on his rhymes or delivery.

Again, it's a whole year later and he's grown some, lived plenty and learnt somewhere along the way to just; _fuck it._ Literally.

Which is why when two months ago, Haeseol started talking about his looks again, pointendly _not_ giving him feedback on the foundation work Jaewon has made on two or three songs for his debut solo album, Jaewon didn't crumble in on himself.

He'd smiled, but it wasn't meant to be polite or kind and agreeable. Jaewon had smiled, allowed the insistent praise to pour over his body, leaned into Haeseol's space like it was magnetic and took it all in.

Round about this time last year Jaewon would've never considered going to bed with some hetero dude who thinks that there's being gay and then there's _this_ ; not quite _gay_ or even minutely, but still two dudes about to _fuck_. Which is exactly what they had done, and continue to do, every time they find themselves alone together behind a closed door. Any closed door.

And It should mean nothing. Which it does, for the most part. It doesn't mean anything, outside of the rush, the filth, and _god_ , the swarm of sensations. It's nothing, nothing at all.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

It's not everyday that someone like Haeseol gets to feature on a complete nobody's debut album. Jaewon can appreciate that even though it's not really talent that got him _this_ , his hardwork still says he deserves it.

He's been putting in long nights, even longer days and it's supposed to pay off. Right?  
Even if, hypothetically speaking, he was producing a boatload of shit, there's a whole army of experts paid to make sure that the final product is worth his face stamped on it. There are people indirectly at his beck and call to make sure the masses pay attention. People like Haeseol, combined with Jaewon's fucking beautiful face_ anything he churns out is guranteed to at least make a bit of a buzz and even more money. Which is what matters the most right? Everyone claims they have a message for the masses but Jaewon is honest, he's got fuckall for the masses. He's got a dream though, everybody has one of those.

Part of having grown some over the past year means that he can be honest with himself where others normally just kiss his ass and then shit talk him in private.

No one is really checking to hear what Jaewon has to say about _anything_. He can afford to fucking relax a little. Live and let live. Which, in practical terms means; he's currently bouncing on Haeseol's dick during what should be studio time, except they're in Hanseol's apartment, and Jaewon is clenching tightly around him on the uptake, slamming down so hard walking straight will probably be a bitch tomorrow.

The thing about Hanseol is that he's not what most people consider conventionally attractive but fuck if he isn't sexy. Sex. Haeseol is walking, living and breathing sex.

  
"I wanna try something, _uh_ ," Haeseol is saying, curling over a very naked and panting Jaewon and pulling out with a quietened groan.  
Jaewon whines, shamelessly reaching for Haeseol's hips to press him back against his skin with hooked thighs.

"Now?"  
Haeseol chuckles, breathlessly.  
"Now."

Some moments later, Haeseol is back to hovering over him, a crystal jug of ice deposited on the bedside table.

He leans in to curl his tongue against Jaewon's, filthy slick, wet and warm.

"So you remember the other time when we, _oh_ \--"  
One of Jaewon's hands cups his ballsac, the thumb of the other digging into the slit without any warning.

Haeseol shudders.

"Yes," Jaewon prompts, sucking Haeseol's tongue back into his mouth, hard.

"The crushed ice-- in your mouth and we uh,"  
Jaewon spits into his hand and brings it back down in between them, wrapping around Haeseol's cock and stroking up fast while the one that had been cupping the balls strokes down just as quickly, twisting back up to meet the other somewhere in the middle.

"You want to fuck my mouth?"

Haeseol kisses him hard on the lips, then he's trailing down his chin, along the jaw and down Jaewon's neck.

With his thumb and pointer finger working on one nipple, Haeseol's tongue licks against the other, smile forming easily when Jaewon arches into it.

"No," Haeseol says, dragging his tongue over the collarbones and then back down again.

"I wanna fuck your ass," he bites hard and Jaewon squeeks.  
"I want to fill your ass up with ice and put my cock right in."

Jaewon freezes, a cold shiver rippling through him.

"You want to fill my ass up with ice," he mumbles more to himself than anything.

It sounds... just a little violent, maybe, but hot. Definitely. _Incredibly_ hot. Like that one porno he'd shown Haeseol, with the girl popping red apples and cum straight out of her ass. It had looked so beautiful, and right up until the stud had come in her ass, there'd been no indication whatsoever that her ass could've been that full. And _fuck_ , _fuck_. Haeseol had looked back at him, a little freaked out as the first apple popped out, come dribbling down her thighs while the camera zoomed in to show her pink and puffy open hole, fluttering over nothing. Jaewon had been so sure he'd ruined something then, because Haeseol didn't say much after that. Just quietly grunted and continued working on their song.

But here they were, a crystal jug filled with ice on the bedside table and Haeseol looking down at him with impossible need and something quieter still. Something almost precarious in how softly it washed over the sharpness in Haseol's eyes. _This_ , their thing, has never been soft. Haeseol has never looked at him like Jaewon wasn't something to devour. Never soft, never _this_.

"You think you can take it?"

Can he _take_ it? _God_ , Jaewon was born to _take_ and _take_ and _take_ some more. If he can take three of Haeseol's fingers pressing up against the walls of his ass and Haeseol's cock sliding in and out past all that opposing pressure, then he can definitely take this. He _will_ take this.

 

As it turns out, Jaewon _cannot_ take six cubes of ice and Haeseol's cock sliding and crushing together up his ass.  
It's incredibly cold, up there, inside him. His rim is puffed out and numb, and his walls sting sharply as he feels the ice shifting painfully against his walls.

It hurts like a _fucking_ _bitch_ and _god_ he can't take it, he can't. Except he does, because when Haeseol thrusts into him in one long drag, coming to a complete pause when he bottoms out, everything inside Jaewon shatters. Haeseol's eyes involuntarily close shut and he breathes out tightly, lips parting in a hiss. It's beautiful, to watch Haeseol like this. Completely wrecked, completely still on top of him and completely fucked out of words.  
Something inside Jaewon trembles, splitting through his gut like a bolt of lightning and weakening the bottom half of his body.  
His thighs are weak, hips stuttering where Haeseol pulls them up onto his thighs.

A moment later, Haeseol pulls out, straightens himself over the length of Jaewon's body and presses him into the mattress.

" _Fuck_ ," Haeseol says, hand spreading more lube along his length.

"Yeah," Jaewon agrees, holding his breath when he feels another cube of ice pressing against his rim and Haeseol's cock following right in.

His insides are numb and somewhere along his walls it stings just a little.  
It hurts like a fucking bitch and they should stop, they should _really_ stop this.

" _Fuck_ ," Jaewon says when Haeseol bottoms out again.

It's too much for his ass to take and he's just about to tap against Haeseol's shoulder and ask him to pull out, except there's that look on his face again. Totally _wrecked_ , totally surrendered and just so _fucking_ \-- it splits across him again. _That_ feeling. Something nice, something _really_ nice, washing over the sharp sting in his ass, soothing over the numbness of his puckered hole and heating him up with an impossible desire to take some more. And then some. To do anything and everything if it means seeing Haeseol reduced to _this_.

Jaewon moans at the same time as Haeseol, and their mouths automatically find each other, tongue and teeth colliding.  
It sears through him with each thrust, again and again and again.  
Each time, Haeseol looks just a little more spent and each time, the sharp sting in his walls is almost completely crowded out. A warm, debilitating need filling his head and rushing against his blood instead.

Haeseol fucks into him again, stills and shudders, come spurting hotly against Jaewon's walls to mix with melting ice.

" _Shit_ ," Jaewon says, because everything feels so uncomfortable yet somehow, so good. It feels so good, the way Haeseol throbs inside him like this. The ways his eyes are hooded, eyebrows furrowed strongly, panted breaths seeping out of parted lips. It feels _so_ good, how Haeseol completely crumbles on top of him, hissing and cursing as his cock spurts out so much come.

It feels good. So, _so_ good it has Jaewon pressing himself up into the feel of it, as he locks his ankles together at the small of Haeseol's back.  
It feels so good it has him raising his hips to fuck himself onto the dick throbbing against seven cubes of ice in varying states of solidity inside him.

" _Fucking_ embarassing," Haeseol says and Jaewon laughs with a nod.  
Not that he was timing them or anything, but that was barely a minute of _anything_. It's _cute_ , Jaewon thinks. In the way that everthing suddenly becomes ' _cute_ ' when you're supposed to be just-fucking, but somehow things are starting to get blurry and you figure you don't mind it as much as you'd initially thought you would.  
  
"What are you, _fucking_ sixteen?"  
Haeseol laughs, kissing him on the nose.

Haeseol doesn't pull out, just hisses through his oversensitivity until Jaewon stops moving against him, too tired and sore to chase a climax.

"You're _so_ beautiful," Haeseol says, pushing Jaewon's damp bangs out of his eyes and leaning in to press kisses at the corner of his mouth.

It's incredibly soft, like it should mean _something_. And so what if it does? Jaewon thinks he's grown some over the past year. He's grown some and lived enough to know that it doesn't matter. Nothing matters. Not the fact that Haeseol thinks that there's gay and then _this_ ; the two of them fucking. Not the fact that he knows he's just a puckered little warm hole to stick Haeseol's dick into and a pretty little face to look at as he does so. It doesn't matter, nothing matters. Nothing matters at all except _this_ , how Haeseol wraps his arms tightly around his shoulders and stays inside Jaewon just a little longer. In this moment, nothing else should matter.

 


	2. ₩on(e) and Only

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part one of SimonD x One  
> And G2 x One

 

"But you two always seem _so._.." Kevin says, gesturing vaguely with his hand.

"I'm not saying there's nothing there. There's a shitload of... _that_."

They're at the cafe they'd first met after leaving the show last year, different table but still the same atmosphere. Which means Jaewon can clearly see the exact split second Kevin starts getting _curious_ again, eyes tracing the outline of Jaewon's mouth, dipping to his bared clavicles and back up to his lips.  
And Jaewon is a little more selfish than he had been last year, because back then he hadn't known Kevin all that much. Kevin had just been some nice open minded dude then, not the friend he is today.

Now that he knows just how good it feels to have someone in his corner like this, Jaewon wants to guard it fiercely, even from himself.

"I've never actually liked a... _someone_ like you before," Kevin had said, and all the while, Jaewon had thought, _I've never had anyone I wanted to keep like I want to do you before._

Kevin's eyes on him like this makes Jaewon uneasy and maybe just a little exasperated. Just a little, but that's not exactly the reason why Jaewon keeps talking at great lengths about his and Kiseok's sex life. Somewhere at the very periphery, Jaewon is taunting himself too.

"It's almost like he's counting off reps in his head with each thrust, sometimes. It's just so... I mean, how do you get to be that old and not know how to fuck, honestly," Jaewon says and yawns, leaning back into his seat.

Kevin laughs, but doesn't say much after that. Jaewon thinks something about it is a little too self counscious, like Kevin might be wondering whether he'd be good enough or have Jaewon saying just about the same things too. And maybe Jaewon is a little curious too, keeping someone from himself is something he's never done before. Everyone he's ever known, regardless of whether they chose to stay in the end, he's taken to bed.

"Why don't you show him then?"

Jaewon sighs, shakes his head that's begun to feel a little woozy and makes to stand.  
He dumps his empty plastic cup in the nearest trash can and waits for Kevin to follow.

"So much work I'd have to put in, nuh."  
He pushes past the exit and stands on the sidewalk, watching the busy street and the confusing whir of late afternoon traffic.  
Kevin reaches behind Jaewon's neck to fix the collar of his coat. It's too intimate, the way their eyes linger on each other for a frozen moment in time.

"At the end of the day he'll be done with me and move on to some new young thing. I'm really not that charitable," Jaewon says with a smile which grows wider when he sees a flush of pink flaring up Kevin's cheeks.

It's not always so easy, keeping a good thing for and from yourself. But for now, all he does is try.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

  
Kiseok likes to let the world know that Jaewon is his. Which is weird because Jaewon is sure he's not.

It's honestly refreshing, how Kiseok doesn't give a fuck about who sees him doing what or touching where, but at the end of the day, Jaewon is still not his. Jaewon doesn't belong to anyone. Never had.  
The only time he ever wishes he did, it's always a guilty pleasure he pays a heavy penance for without cease. Because he can have anything and everything, just not that _one_. Not like that. Not when every good thing he's ever mixed with sex has always left him crushing and burning. No, not this particular good thing. He won't have that.

So he endures Kiseok instead. When the itch needs to be scratched, Kiseok is there.

So what if he doesn't fuck him right? Does it really matter that Kiseok wouldn't want him like that even if Jaewon was open to being wanted like that?  
It doesn't, there's an itch to scratch and Kiseok has the right tool. That's it.

  
"Ah,"  
Kiseok is biting into his ass again, lick over it and smacking across it in the next moment.  
It's entirely too much.  
His tongue circles Jaewon's rim once, breaching him without much of a lead up to. Then it's hard and fast from there on, it makes Jaewon pant and squirm, which he supposes, can be taken to mean the complete opposite of what he's really feeling right now.

He endures it just a little longer, singing Kiseok's name like a fervent plea, breath coming out in short spurts. He squirms around the sharply angled tongue, hand pushing against Kiseok's face to get away, who in turn only follows harder, with more hurried dirty talk slipping out in between.

"Fuck, okay stop stop stop. Stop."  
Kiseok pulls away, wiping at his chin and looking completely confused.

_You're such a bastard, Kevin, a fucking lovable bastard._

"Too much teeth?" he inquires and Jaewon briefly considers this. Yes, the teeth tend to be a bit of a problem but that's not what's pertinent here.

"No offense but, you really suck at this," Jaewon says after a little while.

"I'm sorry, but you really suck at this."  
He says it forlornly and is almost surprised that it doesn't come out as exasperated as he feels inside.

"What, head? I can fix that if you tell me how you wan'it," Kiseok says with a lewd grin, sinking back down and shoving his tongue into Jaewon's hole. Hard, but no teeth.  
Jaewon shudders from the force of it, but holds him there.

"Everything," he chokes out later, because it's not entirely too bad. Sometimes it feels good too.

"You have such a delicious looking tan dick you've no idea how to use. It's fucking frustrating," he says, running his hands in Kiseok's hair and humming at the end.

"What?" Kiseok pulls away with a sober look on his face, all the dark desire paled out.

"I'm sorry," Jaewon sighs, straightening himself and turning around so they're face to face.

"I just, you could be a little more gentle? I don't know. Not every fuck has to lead hard and fast to a blinding orgasm. Sometimes the _going_ is more than enough and the _getting there_ side of things isn't always that exciting. You know?"

"Literally no one's ever told me I was a shitty shag before," Kiseok says, defensively.

"You fuck young girls who don't know fuckall about how god sex is supposed to feel because no one in their teens ever knows what the fuck they're doing. Should I be surprised here?"

"Wow," Kiseok says, pulling back and grabbing hold of his shirt to put it on.

Jaewon grabs at his hands to stop him from putting it on.

"We can work on it, you said I could tell you how I want it right? Well, let's do that."

The shirt is thrown away into a corner and Jaewon moves them away from the edge of the desk and towards the bed.  
He licks his tongue slowly into Kiseok's mouth, languidly swallowing the automatic rush to devour each other that's always been their staple.

"Nice and slow," Jaewon chants, grinding up his hips lazily into Kiseok, revelling in the groan he recieves when their cocks slide wetly against each other.

"Like this?" Kiseok asks, eagerly but reverently, fumbling only a little as he strokes up the length of both their cocks, licking into Jaewon's mouth exploratively.

"Yeah," Jaewon gasps, "Just like that."


	3. Good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> GrayxOnexLoco  
> Roadtrip fantasies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been dying to write Gray and Loco for years, but I'm a lazy child, thinking things and sleeping on them is just so much less work.  
>  Look at this lazy piece of trash for example. Fun times.

It had been all over the news for about a week, but he'd known all that was there to know for much longer. By all rights, he wasn't fine, and that was honestly all right.

It wasn't even much of a surprise when Hyukwoo and Seonghwa had shown up at his doorstep talking about a road trip, of all things. And even though he was stubborn enough to want to go through it all on his own, he'd known that he didn't necessarily have to.

  
So far, the two hadn't said anything particularly intrusive. Hyukwoo was his regular actual human _Winnie the pooh_ incarnate self and Seonghwa was just Seonghwa, quietly in charge, quietly shooting side eyes at every ridiulous thing that came out of Hyukwoo's mouth, and still looking at him like he was the decided center of his whole _gotdamn_ universe. Jaewon would kill to have anyone, any fucking person at all, look at him like that.  
Instead the universe had given him nothing but problematic men, easy enough to fall for, and always, selfishly, taking a whole lot more than his unconditionally love.

 _Fucking_ problematic man, exhibit 1 542 372 : the one currenly making news with his fucked up excuses for his fucked up as shit behaviour.  
Naturally, Jaewon had gone to see him, even going as far as offering to pay the bail, because clearly, Jaewon is stupid and loves, unconditionally. He might even be a little sympathetic for the idiot, in all honesty; the man never particularly had a relationship with his father, or the most privileged of childhoods. He'd grown up poor in _Gwangju_ , on the most shittiest vermin filled block of flats you could find, so goes the common ass shit story.   
Jaewon is a little more than symphathetic, in all honesty, but even he can appreciate the fact that bail was denied. For a reason.  
The world, maybe not his specifically, is better off with that _one_ human safely locked away. People's fingers and hearts will remain unbroken, everyone stays happy.   
The basic idea.

He's not so sure if he's truly over shit( _him_ ), two weeks ago he'd thought he was and then he'd received a collect call and now here he is, back to dealing with the same emotional bullshit he was supposed to have buried and forgotten six months ago.

He's far from happy, even now, with the view of the coast stretching for miles beyond the open window he has rolled all the way down. He's far from peaceful or even close to content, but this view and the wind rasping against his ears might just be the closest he's felt in months.

The company isn't too bad either.

Seonghwa thinks he's a little slick, passing furtive worried glances back at him through the rearview mirror whenever there's a lull in the conversation, but Jaewon sees it all. It's terribly sweet, especially because from what he's come to know and expect of the other, which admittedly, isn't much at all, Seonghwa is not the kind to openly fuss and worry about anyone like that. Mostly, he just keeps to his own business, and Hyukwoo's, which, same thing.  
Jaewon knows him to be a little protective, if only from what he's observed of his and Hyukwoo's interactions. Seonghwa is the kind of person who always seems like they have their shit together, a little aloof, but overflowing with advice and wisdom if sought out.   
This though, the person he becomes when it's just himself and Hyukwoo, a vast lonely road up ahead, and nothing but the coast and plenty of sky to their left, this person is someone Jaewon wishes he could keep.

He can't help feeling a little jealous, wanting what's not his to covet. It arrests him tightly, clawing into his beating heart with prickly thorns that refuse to let up.

 

They've been driving for most of the day and the sun is already setting, so it makes sense to pull up and sit on the beach, idly watching time go by.

After a while, Seonghwa and Hyukwoo start clinging to each other in that aggressively inconsiderate way lovers always do. If he didn't know any better, he'd say they were doing it specifically for his benefit.

 After a moment of intense deliberation, Jaewon scrunches his nose and stops paying attention to the conversation altogether.

The evening breeze is callous against his skin and isn't that just too much rudeness to bear in one day? At this point he's frustrated enough that he decides to take a walk towards the other end of the beach, lined with neat little guest houses and giftshops they'd stupidly decided to forego in the name of _authentic experiences or some sh_ it.

There are mostly elderly couples leisurely walking down the cobble stoned pathway, so he doesn't get to envy much. Except, a cold thought keeps gnawing at his brain, asking him if he's brave enough to find out if he'll ever be one of these people some day or will he just die out frail and alone and bitter as fuck instead.

 

 

 

 

 

The evening breeze is harsher on his skin as the minutes go by and after a little while he decides to walk back out to the others.  
Jaewon finds them huddled together in a blanket, staring out at the waves that are increasingly becoming riled up.

"Aren't you cold down there? Come here," Hyukwoo says, and Jaewon considers this for a moment. Considers how they were silly enough to only pack two blankets and how they're going to have to share those anyway.  
He considers Seonghwa, considers how he always enjoys being wrapped up in Hyukwoo's arms. He considers every little thing, down to what it would feel like if he were to walk up to them and paste himself into the centre of that shared heat---

Hyukwoo would probably say some shit for the sake of just moving air around, like, "Honestly, I never knew what you saw in him."

But that's just the thing, nobody ever does. Jaewon's used to this so he'd probably just shrug, curling into Hyukwoo's warmth a little more.

"He's got a type," Seonghwa would say, "Trash, that's all he ever dates."

This 'no prisoners taken' side of Seonghwa would definitely surprise the hell out of him, so much so that his brain wouldn't be able to come up with any witty clapbacks on time. It'd be odd, but not as much as the heat that shoots straight to his dick when Hyukwoo's tiny hands drop to the insides of his thighs. Jaewon would shudder then, like a pathetic little reed caught in a sturdy stream, and perhaps a sharp breeze would trail in just in time to save him from any awkward explanations. Perhaps.

"I'm just glad he's not going to be around you any more, to be fucking honest," Hyukwoo would say, fingers drawing concentric circles into his warm thighs.

"He's vile, you deserve so much better than that."

  
Much much later, when they've warmed themselves with a bit of cheap brandy and the two blankets don't feel as useless or thin as newspaper, they'd lie side by side, each one quietly nursing his own thoughts or something. His mind is a little fuzzy on what the transition here should be.

Hyukwoo would probably be lucky enough to find himself right in the middle, protected against the wind from two ends and leeching away all of the bodyheat spread amongst them.   
Perhaps he'd drift into a light sleep for a brief moment, perhaps he'd just be quietly contemplating the waves when he hears it, low and thick in the space between them.  
Jaewon would open his eyes without meaning to right then, landing straight at Hyukwoo's, half lidded and glazed. Hyukwoo would look up at him through his lashes, biting his lips but still letting the sound of his pleasure slip right through.

"Fuck," Jaewon would say, and it'd be like the spell's finally broken. Because Hyukwoo would moan out loud and unbidden, writhing in place as his fingers curl into a fist above his head. Leaning into Hyukwoo, Seonghwa's eyes would be fixed on Jaewon as he nips and licks up Hyukwoo's neck like a terrible tease.

He'd be entranced, and try as he might, it'd be impossible to look away. Which is how he'd come to the realisation that they're honest to god having actual sex, because Seonghwa would groan, pressing Hyukwoo down to lie on his stomach and leaning over his prostrate body, so he can fuck into him in long drawn out and curved strokes.  
Jaewon would swallow at this, hard enough for it to hurt.

"Touch yourself," Seonghwa would say, looking back at him from where he's hovering over his lover's writhing body.

He doesn't know where the courage would come from but Jaewon's hand would reach into his pants and he'd moan, loud and lewd. Hyukwoo following with an equally debauched one of his own.

And then Hyukwoo's hand would slide up to take the place of his own, pumping roughly with enough slick for the sound of it to rise prominently against the backdrop of the sound of the waves. God, they'd be so nasty together. So fucking nasty---

"Wonnie, are you okay?" Seonghwa says, and Jaewon is abruptly pulled out of his arresting thoughts.

"Yeah, I..." he shifts his weight onto the other leg a little, hoping that'll be enough to sort out the _semi situation_ in his pants right now.

"I think I'm gonna go back to the car,"  
"You're no fun," Hyukwoo says, leaning back into Seonghwa's chest. Jaewon looks at them intently, grimacing at the way Seonghwa starts sniffing at Hyukwoo's neck.

"Yeah, well, fuck you, I'm sleeping in the car. How did you even manage to convince me that this was a good idea, anyway? You're literally the worst."

Seonghwa laughs, but still throws the car keys at him.

"Oh come on, we're willing to share," Hyukwoo shouts tauntingly after him.

"That's exactly why I need to get away from you," Jaewon mutters under his breath as he makes his way towards the parking area, two middle fingers lifted right up above his head.

These two, he dicides as he stretches himself along the length of the flattened seat, are a little too problematic. But, a much welcome kind of problematic than what he usually has to deal with.

It'll do.

 

 

And then, belatedly, he realises as two figures swaddled inside two shared blankets penguin trot towards the car, he's happy and content out here, with them.


End file.
